Grey Sky Morning
by Sabaye Leyr
Summary: What was it the ring tempted Legolas with during the Council? This is the tale of his losses, his loyalty, his part in the Battle of Five Armies. The tale of what he wanted to have the most, that not even the ring could give him.
1. Prologue

Grey Sky Morning:   
Prologue

  


  


Summary: What was it the ring tempted Legolas with during the Council? This is the tale of his losses, his loyalty, his part in the Battle of Five Armies. The tale of what he wanted to have the most, that not even the ring could give him.   


A/N: I'm sort of kind of rewriting this story by giving it a prologue. I think the first summary and stuff scared people away because they thought this was a Mary Sue. *shudders* No. NononononononononononoNO! Okay. Well, this is the tale of Legolas, when things in his life start to pick up to include: Orcs, Goblins, Elves, a party of a hobbit and thirteen dwarves, Mithrandir, Estel (Aragorn) of Imladris, the Battle of Five Armies, and even love.   


~~   
_When leaves were long and grass was green_   
_then Dairon with his fingers lean_   
_as daylight melted into shade,_   
_a wandering music sweetly made_   
_enchanted fluting, warbling wild,_   
_for love of Thingol's elven child._

_There bow was bent and shaft was sped_   
_the fallow deer as phantoms fled,_   
_and horses proud with braided mane,_   
_with shining bit and silver rein_   
_went fleeting by on moonlight night.___

_Excerpt from The Lay of Leithian_   
_(The History of Middle-Earth, Volume III: The Lays of Beleriand)___

_~~_

The Prince of Mirkwood's steed galloped steadily beneath him, it's hooves rhythmically hitting the ground. Two other Elves rode behind him on their horses, lost in their own thoughts.   
One was a young Elf, Maran, who had come along for experience. The other was Silne, an old, bitter friend of Legolas's. It was a strange relationship that they had, it fluctuated between friendship and hate. Silne was older than Legolas by about four hundred years. On top of that was the fact that Silne was a member of Thranduil's court, arrogant and pompous. Legolas had lost much by the hand of Silne, but still, the Elf was the only connection left to the many things the Prince had lost a little more than half a century before.   
His mount snorted, and began to slow down, trotting under an archway, which lead into a courtyard covered with gold and orange leaves.   
Maran and Silne kept riding, as to announce his arrival to the Lord of Rivendell. Legolas lightly slid off his horse, making no sound as his feet touched the ground. He looked around, to see a dwarf and a human residing in the courtyard also.   
Anger welled up in his stomach at the sight of the dwarf, but the Elf kept his facial expression calm, and merely nodded to the other visitors.   
Patting his horse on the nose and sending him off with a whisper of Elvish words, Legolas climbed up the steps into the closest building. He walked down a hallway, and then peered around the corner, looking past the exquisite paintings and carvings in the pillars.   
A small grin touched his lips as he took in the sight of the room.   
A tall, rugged man was sprawled out on a bench, reading a book. Across the room, a dark haired elven woman was sitting primly on another bench. She was also reading a book.   
The man's harp blue eyes left the pages almost as soon as Legolas stepped in the room. He stood up, closing his book and setting it on the bench. Quickly, he crossed the room, and dipped his head to the blonde elf.   
"Estel! _Mae govannen,_" The elf greeted in Sindarin. Estel smiled.   
"Well met, Prince, well met," the human agreed.   
"Legolas! It is good to see you again," came a softer, less harsh voice. The Elven woman had abandoned her perch, coming to speak to the visitor also.   
"Arwen," Legolas acknowledged her presence with a friendly smile. Arwen stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek in a friendly greeting.   
"Did you come for the council?" she inquired, and Legolas nodded.   
"Come, I'll show you to your room," she whispered a soft goodbye to Estel, then motioned for Legolas to follow her down one of the many hallways. Legolas let his eyes rest on the shards of the sword Narsil, silently giving it respect for the evil it destroyed, before hurrying after the Princess of Rivendell.   
Arwen began to speak to him as she lead him through winding hallways.   
"When was the last time you were in Imladris?" she was trying to keep conversation light. Legolas frowned slightly. She knew the last time he'd been to Rivendell, to a short council a couple of months before. He didn't even spend the night at the Last Homely House.   
In truth, Legolas did not wish to stay in Rivendell. It held too many memories of times before, of people long gone. He didn't answer Arwen's question.   
Arwen was not surprised at the younger Elf's silence. She stayed silent as they passed through one of the many open hallways. A soft breeze blew through the open space, leaving a scent of fall and of flowers. Night was beginning to fall, the horizon was darkening.   
Arwen turned one last corner, then opened the a door on the left side of the hallway, showing the room to Legolas.   
"Is it well suited for you, Prince?" Arwen asked, turning to look the taller Elf in the eye. Confusion lightly creased his brow. Why wouldn't it be?   
"It is on the other side of the house from the room you stayed in last time. May the memories and nightmares be less here, Legolas." she explained to him, then turned and disappeared around the corner, presumably back to her book...and Estel.   
Legolas stepped in the room. Night clothes had already been laid out on the bed for him. He sighed in relief when he saw that the room was completely different than the one he had stayed in the last time he'd spent the night there. Maybe he'd be free of memories.   
Weary from a day of travelling, Legolas changed into his night clothes and watched the sun set completely. Then he slipped into the bed, hoping for a night of pieceful dreams. 

~~ Legolas was up bright and early the next morning; only about an hour after the sun had risen. His night had been dotted with half sleep and memories; phantom screams of the delirious, the dying, and the grieving echoing in his head. It tore at his heart to be hearing them again.   
He was able to pass the three hours before the council began easily enough; Rivendell had many libraries and other places worthy to visit.   
Legolas was the first to be seated for council; Silne joined him soon after he arrived. Elrond and his assistants were the next to arrive; then Maran, the dwarves, and the humans.   
Lastly, the grey wizard Gandalf, also called Mithrandir, joined the council with two small, almost child-like creatures.   
Hobbits. Legolas immediately recognized the older of the two; Bilbo Baggins. He'd met the couragous little hobbit during the conflict for the dragon Smaug's treasure. The other was much younger; thinner, with big blue eyes and a head full of dark curls.   
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." Elrond addressed the council, turning his stony gaze on each of them. Suddenly, his features softened some-what and he turned to the dark haired hobbit.   
"Bring forth the ring, Frodo." the Elven lord instructed, gestering a small column resting in the center of the Council. The hobbit slipped out of his seat, and walked forward, placing the ring on the stone surface.   
_Ash nazg gimbatul..._ A voice echoed in Legolas's head. He blinked, then looked around at the rest of the Council. They seemed enthralled with the ring; their eyes were lit up with a greedy fire. Legolas eyed the rest of the Council strangely. It was a simple gold ring, why were they...   
_Legolas...I can give you the Havens._   
Legolas jerked slightly. No, it couldn't be. He glared at the golden band, and suddenly, he knew what it was. But it's voice echoed in his head, distracting him.   
_I can give them to you. She's there. I can bring her back to you. She'll never die, just put me on..._   
At Elrond's voice, Legolas snapped back to the real world. But the words of the ring still echoed in his heart. He realized he'd been listening to the human Boromir. He was insulting Estel.   
Legolas leapt to his feet.   
"This is no mere ranger; He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alliegience." he stated to the naive and foolish human man. Boromir replied with another scathing remark.   
The rest of the council passed as somewhat of a blurr. The ring was still chanting it's promises in his heart. Legolas leapt up several more times, he had to keep Maran from attacking the dwarf.   
The Council was full of yelling and insults. Who would take the ring? Legolas dared not to volunteer himself; it's lure was too personal to him. He wasn't sure that he could hold up against it's darkness, especially since it was promising him the chance to see her. To take away her mortality, bring her back from the Havens.   
"I will take it!" The younger hobbit, Frodo, shouted through the arguements. Legolas turned to look at him.   
"I will take it," he repeated. His eyes flickered with nervousness for an instant, then they were set with resolve. "Though, I do not know the way." Legolas's eyebrows rose. Mithrandir stepped forward.   
"I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf said, placing his hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. Aragorn strode forward, pledging his sword and life to protect Frodo. Gandalf gave Legolas a meaningful look. Immediately he knew what the wizard wanted.   
"You have my bow," Legolas stepped forward, smiling slightly at the hobbit.   
Legolas knew now why Galadriel and Gandalf had banned him from going with her, from seeing the sea. They'd told him he had an important part to play. Finally, his time had come. He would protect Frodo, destroy the ring, and then be finished with the quest. Then nothing would hold him here in Middle-earth. He'd be able to go where he longed to go, not because of the calling of the sea, but of the person who waited for him there.   
Memories flooded the Elven Prince, and he didn't try to stop them this time. 

~~ 

A/N: There we go! The story starts next chapter. It's all a memory sort of story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, 

SabayeLeyr   
  
  
  
  



	2. What was it you wanted?

Grey Sky Morning   
Chapter One: What Was It You Wanted?   
by Sabaye Leyr

A/N: A different sort of Legolas story. Please take a look at it before you pass it off as another Mary Sue *shudders* Thanks! 

~~ 

  
  
  
  


Prince Legolas was on patrol through his forest of Mirkwood, bow drawn and ready to fire in a moment. The disgusting, scum of the earth Orcs were destroying his precious trees, and he was going to get them.   
It was darker than usual; barely even a ray of sunlight was able to cut through the thick, dark green leaves. It was going to rain soon, Legolas could smell the moisture in the air.   
He turned sharply and peered into the darkness. He heard laughter and talking. His curiosity peaked, he padded silently forward, parting the leaves.   
There was a small village set in the forest, on the edge of a river. Legolas didn't know who dwelled there, but he knew it wasn't Orcs and that he had left his father's land.   
A crack of thunder sounded, and rain suddenly poured out of the sky, instantly drenching Legolas. There were several shrieks from the town as the residents rushed inside their homes.   
Legolas merely sat down, enjoying the refreshing rains. He studied the town and the forest around it with emotionless features, looking at every little detail. A human would have quickly became bored of this, but not him. He loved the forest and everything in it and was anxious to learn anything he could about it.   
While Legolas was transfixed with the trees and plants, he didn't notice that the down pour had caused the river to rise, it's waters running muddy.   
His pointed ears caught a cry, nearly lost in the wind. He leapt up, and saw that the water had crashed into one of the smaller houses that was about twenty feet away from the rest of the town.   
A small boy was being swept away by the current, his head bobbing up and down.   
Legolas started, debating on whether he should moved forward. After less than a second's hesitation he leapt to his feet; he would not let a child drown. He splashed into the icy water, balancing lightly on the rocks at the bottom of the rushing water.   
The current was extremely powerful, even Legolas was having problems staying upright. He slowly waded closer and closer to the shrieking, drowning child.   
Another splash cut through the steady roar of the angry stream. Legolas narrowed his eyes and could make out a vague shape. A human was foolishly attempting to brave the water's fury. Now he'd end up rescuing two instead of one. Legolas, exasperated, pulled his feet up and let the current wash him downstream towards the humans.   
When he was close enough, he quickly drew his bow, savagely shoving it into the silt at the bottom of the river. The bow sunk deep into the dirt and held him in one place until he could find his footing once again. Now he could make out both shapes. To his surprise, the other human was a female!   
The human female was closer to the child than he was, but not by much. Her hair color was indeterminable due to the mud and water that had soaked it, causing it to cling around her features in slight curls. Her eyes were light, reflecting the sky, which made them appear black.   
She threw herself forwards and caught the child, hauling him up in her arms. The river was rising swiftly, and the woman had to hold the child high to keep it's head out of the water.   
In that position he knew the woman would not be able to keep her balance and he feared he'd be finding their bodies, washed up, a couple days later.   
"_Ai!_ _Estel enni, firiath, a lasto! (Alas, Trust me, mortal, and listen!)_" He cried over the noise. The human turned to look at him.   
"Master Elf!" She replied. "Get out of the center! The river rises fast and is under the control of foul creatures; they will strike you with it when they realize what is happening!" She looked frantic. Legolas shook his head.   
"Give me your hand!" He reached out towards her after leaping onto a higher rock where the water ran up only to his ankles. The human looked skeptical, but gripped the child tight with one hand and reached out with the other.   
The river surged suddenly and her feet were knocked out from under her. She let out a cry and fell, but kept her hand out.   
Legolas dived forward to catch it but missed her by less than an inch. Once she was in the water, the current smashed her into the rock he was standing on and her head cracked against the surface before she was shoved downstream. He cried after her in Elvish, trying to get a reply, but there was no answer.   
Legolas skillfully jumped rocks before leaping into the water and grabbing her lifeless body. He held on to the woman's wrist and spoke directly to the child.   
"Climb onto my back and hold on to my neck. Do not let go." he told him softly. The child nodded and proceeded to do so. Legolas lifted the maiden up in his arms and struggled back towards land.   
He could faintly make out the shape of a large human at the shore. His legs were freezing, the cold had begun affect him even though he had a high tolerance for it. If he was beginning to be cold, it was a given that the humans were freezing.   
He sloshed the last couple feet and desperately cried out to the human.   
The human grabbed Legolas by the forearm and hauled him out of the river, taking the child off of Legolas's back as soon as the Elf's feet touched solid earth. After that he took the maiden from him and set her gently on the ground.   
Legolas swayed, all the warmth and strength gone from his legs. The human caught him before he fell and lowered him to the ground before rushing back into the village.   
Legolas's legs began to burn as heat and feeling returned. He was still nervous and alert, however, and he turned his head to look towards the village. That was when he realized that in his hurry, the human and put him down where his head was resting on the female's stomach. Legolas suddenly felt very uncomfortable. His head was rising unrythmically with her uneven breathing and her warmth, although weak, was strangely comforting.   
Quickly, the Elven Prince sat up and turned around to look at the human. Her features were pale and her lips colored blue with cold. Her hair was clinging around her face, leaving muddy streaks, and the worst thing of all was that blood was leaking from her head onto the ground, not to mention her breathing was labored. Legolas watched, pity tugging at his heart as the human stirred fitfully in her unconsciousness.   
Legolas swung around, hand at one of his silver daggers at the sound of footsteps. It was only the human, who held up his hands in a gesture of peace. Legolas let his hands fall back to his sides as a reply.   
"Master Elf, I am Davied. Our town is forever in your debt." the human dipped his head respectfully.   
"Will you not provide care for the lady?" Legolas asked instantly, worriedly glancing down at the blood that was mingling with the rainwater until it ran into the river.   
"I wish care could be given to Lady Aine, but our healer is in the midst of another emergency." Davied explained, glancing down at the still form of Aine.   
"Well, is there an empty room where we can get her out of the rain? I can provide care if I need to." Legolas felt guilty, like this was his fault. Perhaps, if he had been watching closer he could have warned the town before the river destroyed the home. A thousand other "what ifs" and scoldings crossed his mind and the Prince forced them down. He stooped and pulled the maiden into his arms.   
As he walked down the muddy path, following Davied, he laughed softly to himself. He could almost imagine his nephew, Gaya, prancing alongside him making little kid faces and teasing him about being in 'love' with the pretty girl. Legolas wondered if that was why he was helping her; because the little boy in the river had reminded him of Gaya. Legolas let out a soft, sad sigh. Oh, he missed Gaya so much. He'd never forgive the dwarves for their errors that caused the Orc invasion that took the little boy's life away.   
Davied stopped and pushed open a door to a small house.   
"This is my home; put the lady in the back room. I'll bring anything you need." Davied explained graciously, peering nervously at Aine.   
"Some warm broth, and cloth wrappings, and warm water should do." Legolas said after a moment. Davied nodded and rushed off into the sheets of rain. Legolas kicked open the door to the back room and put her on the bed. She stirred slightly at the change of surfaces, then moved no more.   
The color had returned to her face, and although Legolas did not know the color of her hair, he observed that she must be fair, but somewhat plain and not out of the ordinary for a human. There was a feeling about her that made him think that she must be sad and troubled. His elven eyes could pick up sorrow and stress lines barely etched across her otherwise smooth features.   
Davied came back into the house, balancing a couple bowls and a handful of strips of cloth. Legolas's face lit up. Wonderful! He'd be able to heal up the human, wait for the rain to stop and then get back home.   
He quickly bandaged her head, washing out the wound.   
Legolas only hesitated a moment before slightly pushing up Aine's shirt, knowing what he would find. The slightly tanned skin was a glaring purple, brown and red...her back was covered by one huge, painful bruise.   
Legolas winced slightly, lightly touching Aine's back. Even in her unconciousness, her body instantly recoiled.   
"Several broken ribs I'd say...the river is not something to mess with." Davied commented blandly. Legolas was going to give him a withering glare, but realized the human was only trying to help and ignored the comment.   
He tightly wrapped her ribs, looking away like a gentlemen when he was forced to wrap certain areas of her upper torso.   
Finally, he finished, and gently woke her up.   
"_Aine, neth ned i camlann nin i Eldar... (Aine, you are in the hands of the Elves...)" _he said softly, knowing she wouldn't understand him, but his language was comforting to humans. He filled a spoon full of the broth and brought it to her lips.   
Aine peered at him from dazed, half-closed, blue-green eyes. Slowly she opened her lips, and Legolas poured in the liquid. She tried to swallow, but it hurt too much, and she began to cough, sputtering and choking.   
Legolas let out a curse and leapt forwards, sitting her upright and speaking to her in rapid Elvish.   
Her breaths eventually quieted and Legolas let out a relieved breath. He could sense that it was getting late and that he was required back in his father's house.   
"Davied of the humans, I give her care to you. I must return to my home. If there are any problems, ride hard and fast to the palace of King Thranduil, telling him '_Enni am Legolas i ion uin Thranduil's mellon.' _They will let you pass. Do not let anything happen to her; she rescued the likeness of someone dear to me." Legolas told the human, before vanishing out the door and into the forests of Mirkwood. 

~~~~   
_Three weeks later..._

Legolas was sitting in a large tree, relaxing and watching some children play in the fields. He was contemplating whether to join them when he heard someone at the base of his tree and he looked down.   
One of the men of his father's court, Silne, was looking up at him with an expression of impatience.   
"Legolas, your father calls you. He says a party of humans is here to speak with you, bearing the message 'I am Legolas the son of Thranduil's friend.'   
Legolas's eyes widened. That meant that something had happened to Aine! He leapt from his tree and ran across the field and up stone steps into his fathers court.   
He threw open the doors and saw his father sitting high upon his throne.   
And Davied and Aine sitting in chairs opposite to them.   
"Ah, Legolas. I have just been speaking to the delightful humans whose life you saved." Legolas could not tell if his father was being sarcastic or honest, but he could see that Thranduil had no disapproval of his actions.   
Legolas came to stand by his father and got his first decent look at Aine of the Humans.   
She was tall, with light but tan skin. Her eyes sparkled a blue-amber in the golden hall. Her hair was the color of a raging fire, a dark red-gold.   
Aine was not particuarly fair by Elf standards; in fact, she was different in features than any female, human or not, that Legolas had seen before.   
She did not have the dark beauty of the Evenstar or the light, golden beauty of Galadriel. She was...bright. Like fire.   
Legolas was suddenly immensly curious about her, her past, and where those soft, almost invisible lines on her pretty face had come from. His delight grew when he suddenly realized what her name meant in the language of the humans; Witty and intelligent. In human myth Aine was the queen of the faeries.   
"My lady, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Legolas spoke after a moment, bowing slightly. A smile played on Aine's lips.   
"You too, Legolas. I am eternally grateful for your efforts on my behalf." she replied with a nod.   
"It was my pleasure. You saved someone in the likeness of a loved one of mine that I don't think I could loose again." Legolas countered, grinning somewhat mischeviously. Aine tilted her head at the last part of his sentence, her eyes trying to read him.   
"Perhaps you two would like to stroll in the garden while I discuss buisness with Master Davied." Thranduil said after a moment of silence.   
"Of course, lord." Aine replied, standing up. Legolas, under the glare of his father, quickly leapt forward and offered her his hand. She took it, her eyebrows raised in a bemused expression.   
Legolas lead her out into the many, winding gardens of Mirkwood.   
"What did you mean, Master Legolas, when you said I saved that little boy 'in the likeness of a loved one of mine that I don't think I could loose again'?" Aine asked after a moment in a soft voice.   
"I'm not sure you'd understand." Legolas replied curtly, and was immediatly sorry he had said it. He wouldn't talk about the death of Gaya with his own father, he wasn't used to talking about it. Surprise lingered in her eyes, and her eyebrows knitted together.   
Aine pulled her hand out of Legolas's grasp, looking slightly offended but mostly determined.   
"Come with me, Prince. I have something to show you." with that, she pulled her skirt up to her ankles and walked off the path, whistling.   
A dark horse, still saddled, came galloping over the hill. It slowed down and trotted directly to Aine.   
"We're going to Minas Mirkwood for a moment, Prince. We'll be back by nightfall, I promise." Aine said, after seeing the hesitant look in the Elf's eyes.   
"Very well." he replied. Aine tried to pull herself into the saddle, but almost instantly winced and had to grab the horn of the saddle to keep from falling.   
Legolas moved forward smoothly and caught her. It had been expected, her ribs would still have been in bad shape. After a second, he lifted her atop the horse.   
Aine looked rather embarrassed and put out, but made no comment as to not offend or anger the Elf. She put her hand out. Legolas stared at it. Aine laughed for a moment at the look on his face, one of pure bewilderment. It was as if he was saying, "I just put you up on the horse, and now you want off the damn thing?"   
"Come, Master Legolas, you don't think you can run while I ride the horse? Gaeline will carry you too." Legolas stared at her for one last second, then mounted the horse, climbing into the saddle behind Aine.   
Aine grabbed the reins and clicked softly. Gaeline leapt forward, galloping through the trees.   
Halfway through the journey, Aine apparently got bored and began to speak an old song softly under her breath. 

_"The leaves were long, the grass was green,_   
_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_   
_And in the glade a light was seen_   
_ Of stars in shadow shimmering.... "_

Legolas was slightly astonished; humans usually did not know that song. Before she could continue, he took up the next part. He, however, sang it instead of just saying the words. 

_"Tinúviel was dancing there_   
_To music of a pipe unseen,_   
_ And light of stars was in her hair,_   
_And in her raiment glimmering..."_

Aine turned to look at him, and when she saw he was smiling, she grinned back. For a moment they sat upon Gaeline, who had stopped moving and they hadn't noticed. Legolas was about to ask her where she had learned the Lay of Luthien, but the words didn't come out of his mouth before the horse shifted, and snorted softly, snapping them out of their reverie.   
He had come to a small patch of trees that were blocking some other area. Legolas hopped off the horse and helped Aine down, careful not to jar her ribs.   
Aine beckoned to him, motioning to follow, and slipped between the trees.   
Legolas followed her, and found himself standing in the midst of hundreds of graves. 

~~ Author's Note: That's all for now. For those who care, yes, that is Tolkien's Elvish Legolas is speaking, taken from an online Sindarin dictionary. Aine's name is Gaelic, and I want it to be pronouced Aien-wae. It _does_ mean everything Legolas said (or thought) it meant. 

Please review; it is the only reward a writer gets. 

_Namarie,_   
Sabaye Leyr 


	3. So you stole my world...

Grey Sky Morning  
Chapter Two: So You Stole My World  
  
Summary: Legolas learns a lesson from a mortal...trade and relations open up between Thranduil's house and the humans of the small village Minas Mirkwood. Legolas also convinces Aine (typo in last chapter; pronounced Aien-wae) to join him as the Elves' Alduya (Day of The Two Trees) celebration, something that no human has attended since the fall of Numenor...  
  
A/N: Hey, thanks for the tip on the whole immortal thing. I believe though, if they are not of Elrond's line, when they give up their immortality they refuse to cross the see. The only reason those of Elrond's line choose is because Luithen was sent back from the halls of Mandros (sp?) choosing to be a mortal so she could live with Beren. Anyway, thanks for the tip. Ah, yes, there will be action either in this chapter or the next (both romantic & battle :D). This story will also be tied into The Hobbit in future chapters. Okay, enjoy.  
~~~~  
  
_There Beren came from mountains cold,   
And lost he wandered under leaves,   
And where the Elven-river rolled   
He walked alone and sorrowing_  
  
~~~~  
Legolas looked around, eyes widened in a subtle expression of surprise. The graves were not fancy, marked merely with a flat stone and a roughly carved name. Many of them were still fresh, the dirt mounded above the green grass.  
"Lady Aine, where are we?" He asked after a moment. Aine was standing with her back to him. A wind rose in the solemn place, ruffling her hair and light green dress. Aine then turned to look at him, her arms crossed.  
"This, Prince, is the cemetery of Minas Mirkwood." Aine said, gesturing over the large field. "Most of them were killed while we were setting up last year. A couple died of old age, disease or childbirth, maybe ten in all. The rest were killed while they slept or in battle," she explained.  
"Who did this?" Legolas was almost steaming; he was angry and not thinking rationally. In the short time these humans had been living here there were about three hundred deaths?  
"The Orcs." Aine nearly spat the word. Legolas took a tiny step backwards, startled at the venom dripping from her voice.  
"You see those two graves over in the corner? Those are my cousins. And that one there? The little boy that I saved, his whole family is there. Including his three year old sister." Aine surveyed the clearing, her green-blue eyes burning with anger, hate and sorrow. Legolas stepped forward, his sharp eyes peering the perimeter of what he could see of the human settlement.  
"This is horrible. Do you not have defenses?" he asked. Aine looked at him increadiously.  
"Does it look like we have defenses, Master Elf?" she snapped. This was obviously a tender subject with her. It should have been, and would have been with any person, Legolas reasoned.  
"We don't have defenses set up; every time we send someone out to build watchtowers or anything of that sort, we are returned their carcasses by the way of the river. All we have is our warriors. We're fighting a war here, Prince. One that your people have only begun to see. They invaded us first; they do not fear us. They have ten times our numbers and we are mere..._firiath_...is that what you called me?" Legolas silently listened to her, now knowing where every stress line on her face had come from. Aine suddenly spoke up again, her voice louder.  
"You can say we don't understand. But that'd be a lie. I think we understand more that you could imagine. Think before you speak out protections over something horrible that happened, because that person might understand you." Aine sighed, then looked Legolas straight in the eyes, sending a silent apology for verbally jumping all over him. Legolas nodded in acceptance. All her stress and rage seemed to have been vented for the moment, and she said no more.  
"Aine, I apologize. I did not know. If you are so anxious to hear the answer to the question you asked, I will give it to you. I think I owe you atleast that in apology for my rude and unprincely behavior," A grin played on Aine's lips as he spoke the last words.  
"Rude and unprincely behavior?" she echoed, tilting her head sideways like she had in the council chamber. Legolas liked that; he'd never seen anyone do it and he found it delightful. It was comforting to know that not all mortals were alike, that their personalities differed greatly. He looked at Aine, whose eyes sparkled with humor. He'd finally decided that her eyes were more blue than green...the green was merely her eyes reflecting her clothes, she was always in some shade of green.  
"Rude and unprincely behavior," he confirmed, cocking his head in an obvious imitation of her. Aine's eyes narrowed in mock anger, and before Legolas knew it, she'd thrown something at him. He dodged it easily, and it flew past his head and bounced, landing in the rim of trees around the cemetery.  
Legolas blinked, giving her a strange look, then turned around. He walked over and picked up the object she had thrown.  
"Your...shoe...?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Aine grinned slightly, then shrugged, hopping towards him.  
"I had nothing else to throw." she said innocently, reaching towards her shoe.  
Legolas pulled it out of her grasp. Aine looked at him, surprised, then reached for it again. This time he lifted it high in the air.  
"If you threw it at me, Lady, that leads me to believe that you don't want it." Legolas said tauntingly, grinning mischievously. Aine was tall for a human female, but rather short compared to a male Elf--any Elf for that matter--so she couldn't reach it. Aine narrowed her eyes and leapt for it. Legolas suddenly realized what she was doing, and snapping out of his playful reverie, he grabbed her before she could hurt herself in any of the possible ways that were running through his head. Her ribs wouldn't have been completely broken anymore, but it would be ridiculously easy for her to break them again.  
Legolas's problem was that he still had one hand high in the air, and he was off balance when he caught her in mid jump. He teetered, and almost miraculously got his balance back (he was an Elf, after all), but couldn't pull it off and fell backwards.  
He dropped the shoe and brought his other hand up, keeping Aine from hitting the ground. She didn't weigh much at all, and her instincts had kicked in and she'd braced her feet against the ground (one on each side of Legolas), although she couldn't balance herself in that position.  
It would have strange to a passerby; and Elf holding a human maiden above him, the human looking bewildered and slightly startled.  
Legolas gave Aine a slight push and she caught her balance, blushing and pulling her right leg over, so she was no longer straddling him. Once Legolas was back on his feet, Aine looked at him and started laughing, grasping her side as a stitch quickly developed. The situation they had been in was so hilarious when she thought about it, not to mention the look on the Elven Prince's face! Legolas grinned, and chuckled. He didn't see what she found so amusing, but for him it had always been hard not to laugh when others were.  
Aine kept laughing, sitting down hard and burying her head in her arms. Her laughing faded a moment later, and her shoulders tightened, trembling slightly. Legolas's eyes widened, and he crossed the space between them and he lightly touched her shoulder. Aine had stopped laughing, and looked up at Legolas for a moment, shaking her head and sighing.  
"I am a fool." she said bluntly, wrapping her arms around her ribs and rocking slightly. Legolas's brow creased in confusion and concern.  
"In what way?" He asked softly.  
"I have disturbed the silence here. Not only is it a cemetery, there are Orcs everywhere. They have probably heard me, and once again I will have put you in danger." she clenched her fists angrily. "I am a fool!" she said with more force. She looked up at Legolas, biting her lower lip. Legolas smiled slightly and shook his head.  
"Nay, Lady. _i glamhoth garo u pad an car lathron le, i brethil are tug. (The orcs have no way to hear thee, the trees are thick.)"_ he said comfortingly. Aine sighed again. There was a long pause, then Legolas began to speak again.  
"Several years ago, we attempted to work with the folk of the Earth--the Dwarves, after more than a thousand years of mistrust. The Dwarves were willing enough to do what the Eldar asked of them." Legolas began his tale. Aine looked up at him, slightly surprised.  
"What did you ask of them...?" she questioned a moment later. Legolas gazed over her head, his eyes unfocused as he continued, lost in his memory.  
"A shadow had begun to move in from the east, and we asked them to guard the borders of Northern Mirkwood from this darkness. In exchange they'd get raw gold, silver and iron from caves in Mirkwood."  
"The guards the Dwarves sent failed to do their duty; they were too busy gathering their payment. Orcs burst through the borders and invaded the city of my father.  
At that time I was caring for my six year old nephew; his mother had been killed on a diplomatic mission by Goblins, and his father had crossed to the Grey Havens in his grief."  
"Your brother?" Aine asked quietly, as she climbed to her feet. Legolas shook his head. "No, no. My brother-in-law crossed the sea, but it was my sister Mirae that was murdered." his voice tightened. "Nisaris left Gaya in my care."  
"The Orcs ravished the city. They burned homes, destroyed the trees and killed half of Mirkwood's home defense. We were caught by surprise, the Orcs hadn't been seen sense the battle on Mount Doom. But it wasn't just soldiers they killed. They killed women, horses...and children." Aine's eyes widened slightly, and she touched his arm. Legolas turned where his back was facing her. "They slaughtered Gaya. A six year old. The only tie to Mirae I had left."  
"I take it you were close to your sister?" Aine asked. She'd stepped backwards and crossed her arms after Legolas had refused her touch.  
"She was the only tie I had to my mother. Mirae was the only person who would tell me about Mother, the things I never knew because she died before I was old enough to ask her about certain things, just to talk to her. Mirae also took care of me like I was a son, not a brother, after my mother died. Mirae looked exactly like her, too. I remember one night when I was a small child I awoke from a nightmare, and Mirae was there instantly. I thought she was mother and I fell asleep with ease, not even remembering that Mother was dead." Legolas turned to face her again, his lips set in a firm line.  
"I had no siblings. My mother died from a sickness when I was three. I never got along with my father. Not at all. He expected me to be a perfect little maiden; to squeal when insects were around, to knit and do needle-point. It infuriated him to no end that I'd taken after my mother--that I could swordfight and I hated having to be a lady; keeping my mouth shut, cooking, needle-point. What finally pushed him over the edge was when I and several other women were abducted by some bandits, I led them back home. Instead of letting us be held for days and days, then '_heroically"_ rescued by the males of the city. I left, and came to Minas Mirkwood. I've been fighting off the orcs ever since then. Yet I am no hero, I am only one of many who try to keep Minas Mirkwood out of the hands of the Orcs." Aine sighed, and looked at the sky. It was turning pink, gold and dark purple. Aine whistled, and her horse trotted into the cemetery.  
"Many apologies, Prince. I promised to have you back in your home by sunset. Let us go." Aine said formally. She pulled Gaeline around. She felt uncomfortable after telling Legolas, someone she barely knew, an Elf and a prince, about her past. She also felt slightly odd knowing all that Legolas had told her; she hadn't expected that much information.  
Legolas glanced at the sky, then nodded. He stroked the big, black horses neck, then wrapped his hand around Aine's waist and easily lifted her onto the horse. She shifted in the saddle, nodding in thanks.   
Legolas gave her a small smile, then easily swung himself onto Gaeline's back. He reached across Aine and grabbed the reins.  
"_Noro lim, _Gaeline, _noro lim."_ Legolas whispered to the horse, and he leapt into a steady trot. It was silent for a while, the only sound Gaeline's hooves hitting the occasional rock. Aine was sitting straight, to keep the trot from jarring her too badly. Legolas mentally berated himself for choosing such a rough pace, and nudged Gaeline into a canter. The muscles in Aine's back and shoulders relaxed and swayed slightly.  
"Human, I'm not covered in spines. You can lean on me." Legolas said a moment later, his voice sympathetic. He thought about making it clear that he would have done this for anyone, that it wasn't her...but he felt a strange feeling in his stomach and couldn't bring himself to even mention it.  
Aine ignored him. Or so it seemed. She kept sitting straight up; Legolas could see her muscles start to tremble through her thin dress; they couldn't take the strain of holding her vertical with her weakened ribs. Legolas sighed noisily and irritated.  
"I am serious, Aine. Lean on me, it will stop the pain. I've had broken ribs before." He whispered in her ear. Aine turned her head slightly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She seemed to be debating with herself. Finally, her shoulders slumped and her face relaxed from it's serious expression of concentration. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her hands dropped from the horn of the saddle.  
"Are you happy now?" she asked him, her voice a mix between humor and annoyance. Legolas smiled a small smile. He could see the lights of the city flickering in the distance. It was taking much longer at a slower pace to return to his home, but he didn't mind. Thranduil would probably not approve of him coming in so late; and he knew Davied was probably having a heart attack. He'd struck Legolas as the firm, dedicated type, and once Legolas told him that Aine was under his care that he'd not let anything happen to her if it was in his power.  
Aine shifted her weight, her eyes fluttering shut. She was tired; her ribs, and lower back hurt horrendously. The smooth, rhythmic canter Gaeline was moving in wasn't jarring, and with her head on his shoulder, she was inhaling Legolas's scent involuntarily. He smelled slightly spicy; like evergreens, grass and cinnamon. She could feel her body relaxing, and she tried to force it back to alertness, but had no victory. She was tired...sleep would take the pain away...  
  
_"He peered between the hemlock-leaves   
And saw in wonder flowers of gold   
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,   
And her hair like shadow following..."_  
  
Legolas's voice rang softly in her ear. She wanted to sing, but she was so tired...and her voice sounded scratchy and horrible next to the fair, melodious one of the Elf. She'd never had a great singing voice, not even when she was a little girl. Legolas searched his mind for more of the long, ancient song, then began to sing again.  
_  
__"Enchantment healed his weary feet   
That over hills were doomed to roam;"   
_  
After several minutes, Aine's breathing relaxed, and she fell into an exhausted sleep. Legolas smiled softly and stopped singing. He studied her face, and was struck by how very, very young Aine looked. She couldn't be more than twenty-nine or thirty in human years, but that was so young by Elven standards.  
Gaeline slowed, and shook his head, neighing softly as his hooves clattered onto the stone of the city. Legolas glanced down at Aine. She stirred but did not wake. He sighed in relief. He steered Gaeline into one of the stables of his father's home. He found that Silne, the council member, his best frend Arlenhel, and Arlenhel's sister Leria, were waiting. Silne was looking distinctly sour, and his expression darkened as soon as he saw Legolas on a human's horse, with a human female asleep on his shoulder. Leria's eyes twinkled, and Arlenhel gave him a sly smile.  
"My lord, what do you think you are doing?" Silne demanded, striding up to stand beside the horse's head. Gaeline threw his head up and stepped backwards, snorting. Leria stepped forward and grabbed the horse's bridal, stroking his nose. Arlenhel glared at Silne's back.  
"I am merely bringing Lady Aine back here to rest. Is there a problem?" he asked calmly, putting on his diplomatic demeanor.  
"Why are you--" Silne began, but Legolas raised a hand.  
"I will speak to you later." he said sharply. Silne opened his mouth, but was silenced with a glare from his prince. He dipped his head and stormed out of the stable.  
"Well, well, well! Legolas! What have you been up to?" Arlenhel asked, looking up at his friend. Legolas grinned despite himself.  
"Talking. Visiting Minas Mirkwood..." he began. Arlenhel looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Legolas laughed slightly.   
"Well, you've picked an odd person; she's not beautiful..." Arlenhel said, studying the sleeping woman. "But she is pretty. I like the hair. Good choice..." Leria smacked his arm.  
"That's none of your business, Arlen." she hissed, pulling the bridal off of Gaeline. Gaeline shook out his mane and nudged Leria's hand. Legolas slid off the horse, then pulled Aine off, gathering her into her arms. She stirred and opened her eyes. Legolas, slightly alarmed, looked at Arlen, not knowing what to say. Arlen mouthed some words in his direction. Legolas stared in horror at his best friend, whose face lit up with a smile. He couldn't tell her that! Leria looked from Legolas, to Arlen, then back to Legolas.   
"Just tell her what you're going to do." she told him softly.  
"Aine?" Legolas asked tentatively. He wasn't the best at speaking reassuring words. He wasn't romantic, either...not that he wanted or needed to be right now.  
"hmmmm?" she replied, blinking sleepily.  
"Keep sleeping, I'm just taking you to some guest chambers, okay?" He asked.   
"...mmmk..." she muttered, closing her eyes. Leria smiled in praise, leading Gaeline into an empty stall.  
"Your father was looking for you earlier; he needed to know some information about the Alduya festival. Mostly, rather, had you chosen a lady to accompany you, like tradition demands." Arlen found some amusement in his expression, knowing that the Prince had completely forgotten about his required duty during the Alduya celebration.  
"_Ai, Elbereth!"_ he cursed quickly, then silently apologized to the ancestor for using his name as a curse. "Arlen! I have no idea of who to take!" he said, eyes wide and expression frantic.  
"My dear Legolas, it's simple." Arlenhel said, looking pointedly down at the human in his arms. Legolas looked down, and his panic calmed somewhat.  
"I would, but...she's a human.." he looked back at Arlen, who shrugged.   
"Does it matter?" he asked.  
"Not to me, not at all." Legolas said firmly.  
"Then take her." came Leria's voice from the stall. She came out, shaking hay out of her skirts. Legolas walked out of the stable.  
"I will," he said over his shoulder, then disappeared into the darkness.  
Arlenhel and Leria looked at each other, grinning.  
  
~~~~  
  
Aine stretched, opening her eyes. Sunlight streamed through the many windows of the room she was in, forcing her to blink. Where was she? She distantly remembered someone telling her he was taking her to a guest room.  
A tall, blonde Elf. Legolas! Her cheeks burned crimson. She must have looked like such a pansy, falling asleep so easily and not dealing with the pain of her back and ribs.  
There was a loud rap on her door. Aine swung her legs over the side of the large bed, throwing the green blanket off of her.  
"Come in..." she said hesitantly, and immediately the door swung open, and an Elf flounced in.  
She was tall and willowy, with skin as pale as the moon. Her eyes were dark blue, and her hair was dark brown. She had it cut relatively short, only shoulder length. She was carrying a bundle of fabric.  
"Good morning!" the female Elf said in Westron, although it was highly accented.  
"Good morning to you too..." Aine said, smiling slightly. The elf dumped the fabric onto the bed and surveyed Aine with interest.  
"My name is Leria. I'm a friend of Prince Legolas; my brother is Arlenhel and he is one of the Captains in the Kings' army." Leria introduced herself. Aine nodded, and opened her mouth to ask the Elf something, but Leria held up a hand.  
"Your horse was taken care of by me last night, so don't worry about him." Leria assured her with a smile. Aine smiled in thanks, then peered at the bundle she'd placed at the end of the bed. She looked at Leria with a questioning expression.  
"Prince Legolas has requested your presence with him tonight at the Elven celebration of Alduya." Leria explained, smiling good-naturedly.  
"Pardon?" Aine asked; her head was slightly fuzzy from sleep.  
"The Prince needs a Lady to accompiany him to the celebration tonight and he wants to know if you will go with him." Leria said, winking. Aine smiled.  
"Well, I suppose I don't have a choice..." she said, and Leria shrugged.  
"It's late in the day, we must start getting ready. I've brought some of my formal dresses for you to try on; you are a great deal smaller than me in height, but I can adjust it easily enough. I'll do your hair after you bathe, and then the Prince would like to meet you at the stables." Leria said, laying out the plan. Aine nodded in agreement, but still looked slightly confused.  
"Yes, well, why are you going to so much trouble for me? I can easily to those things myself." Leria nodded again.  
"Oh, I'm sure you can. But you see, I need to do it because you need to look different. I'm going to make you look like an Elf."  
  
~~~~  
A/N: That's all for now! I'm being kicked off or I'd write more. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter Aine attends the celebration with Legolas, gets completely and totally wasted on Elven wine (not purposely, but it's all Legolas's fault) real sparks, not physical attraction begin; Arlenhel and Leria kick Silne's ass for being a pompous jerk and trying to get Aine in the king's bad graces; The four of them (Aine, Leria, Legolas and Arlenhel) go for a horseback ride, kick Orc ass, and then the tie in with 'The Hobbit' begins. *pant pant* Whew, that was a mouthful.  
  
Please review, it's the only reward a fan fiction author gets.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
